My Love for You is Everlasting
by padme789
Summary: Chapter 10! A plot gone awry, was Andromeda really meant to be with Ted or did fate intervene? This is a story about the Black Sisters. Andromeda BlackTed Tonks along with many others.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and some situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended._

_A/N: I have always wondered how Andromeda and Ted Tonks ended up with one another because after HBP Tonks became one of my fav. Characters, and thought I might write my own vision when I think of the two. I also added into the mix how I feel about what the Pureblood Lineage is. Meaning I see it set up like the royalty of Europe in the 16-1700s and Enchant Egypt of where to keep the royal blood with in the royals families would often times they would have their children marry one another, or their first cousins. Also the ages of the characters are slightly off because I did not have access to a database at the time that I came up with this idea._

_I really hope you enjoy this story and please tell me what you think._

_There are no spoilers since this takes place well before the first book begins to start.  
_

* * *

**Title: My Love for You is Everlasting**

**Summery: **A plot gone awry, was Andromeda really meant to be with Ted or did fate intervene? This is a story about the Black Sisters.

**Chapter One – The Visit**

* * *

The sun had begun to set as the lampposts that lined the boulevards begun to flicker on one by one along the street side. Every home that sat along the street created its own style and flare, the brick of each house in different off tones of red and brown. However there was one home along this street that was different than all the others. Not because of the way the tan brick piled on one another or the style the wood paneling at the very top was constructed, but from the people who occupied the inside of this wonderful two-story home. 

The living room was filled with a child's laughter as she played heavily around the breakables with her father. He was a very tall man which helped to complement and slender the size of his girth, he was by no means stout. His sandy blond hair carelessly draped over his eyes, so that in his current state all he could do was blow in hopes that it would move. He wore a coal gray sweeter which he had pushed up his forearms, and a pair of camel colored slacks, and a pair of black cord socks.

The young girl was skinny, and short in stature, but that was expected for a seven year old. Her hair was short and a dark mousy shade of brown. She had on a pair of washed out blue jeans and a t-shirt with small scull in the middle that she had seen in a store window the other day.

There was a loud crash.

"Ted, be careful with her! She may be seven, but you are still eight times her size!" yelled a woman over the sound of water and clanking porcelain plates from the kitchen.

"I had nothing to do with it this time! Thank you very much!" He yelled back to his wife, all the while dangling his young daughter upside-down from her feet swaying her back and forth. Ted couldn't help but smile as he heard the hilarious giggles coming from the mouth of his daughter.

The water stopped and the young woman from the kitchen walked over to the opened door, plate and rag in hand as she began to dry her china. She was slender and well curved. Her long deep brown hair lightly draped her back. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and loose satin blouse, and over it was an apron that read '#1 Mummy' in a seven year old's poorly scribbled out handwriting.

"Mum! Mummy! Look at me!" yelled the young girl giggling as she began to sway herself even more as her face began to turn a bright red from being held upside-down for so long.

"Ted…" She eyed him deeply as she finished drying the plate.

He sighed lowering his daughter to the ground so that she could place her hands on the soft carpet to ease the summersault she did to get back to her feet. "Really Andi, you worry to much. We only broke something once and it was easy to replace." Ted smiled kissing his wife softly, his beard stubble tickling her chin. He turned taking Andromeda into his arms letting her rest her body against his strong chest. "Slow down Dora you look dizzy."

Nymphadora's legs wobbled as she walked over to the living room's coffee table, the blood rushing from her head back down to her feet. She stood there for a moment only to turn around and run back over towards her parents, she did not run into the legs of her mother but another body that seemed to appear suddenly into the room.

Ted and Andromeda were not sure if it was from the force of the impact that their daughter had hit this new addition into their house, or if both were shocked from the collision of their two bodies, but both laid on the floor in a slight daze. Andromeda walked over helping Nymphadora to her feet, while Ted bent forward offering a helping hand and lifting their guest to her feet.

The woman held a hand to her forehead a moment to gain back her composure when she realized who it was that helping her stand up right, and she pulled away quickly as if his touch would give her a deep and deadly burn. She brushed delicately at her velvet robes straighten them back to their proper order.

Andromeda let go of her daughter and just stared. "How did you…Why are you…What do you want?"

"Andi, I needed someone to chat with." The woman had a slight hesitant almost childlike ambiance to her voice when she spoke. A tone Andromeda had not heard come from her mouth in years.

"How did you find our home…Cissy? Because you can not Floo here." Andromeda looked over at their fireplace. She always longed for them to be able to use it one day, but not until this war was over would her family be safe and would she feel safe with having her daughter be a part of the Wizarding World, she grew up in as a child.

"I over heard two women in DiagonAlley. I believe it was that Lilly Potter and one of your old friends from school Sheryl maybe, I brushed it off of course." Narcissa removed her mauve colored cloak, revealing a low cut maroon robe. "But, after what I have seen I needed to find you… to talk to you like we used too. So many years ago."

Though there was no reaction coming from either of the two women as they stared directly into one another's eyes Ted felt an underlying tension that he had not felt since the day his wife told her sisters she was leaving their world. "Dora." He looked down at his daughter who stared at the woman who she had collided with. "Lets get you to bed hmm?"

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Nymphadora suddenly yelled in utter amusement. "You…you just!" She held out her hands suddenly as if to mimic the abruptness of Narcissa's entrance into her home. "WOOSH!"

"Heh… I will tell you upstairs before I read you a story." Ted motioned Nymphadora towards the stairs. "Ladies." nodded to Narcissa and Andromeda before disappearing up onto the second floor or their small home.

Narcissa's nose began to curl as she looked around the room. "You live like a Mudblood?" she asked flatly.

"Don't you dare use that word in my house! My daughter could hear you!"

"I was only stating the obvious."

"If you use that word one more time you can just leave." Andromeda declared pointing towards the front door.

"Really! Andi! You must give me credit, I have never stepped foot inside a home like this before in my life!" Narcissa answered in an offensive manner.

Andromeda huffed. That still gave her sister no excuse to use that word, not here in any case. "What do you want? And forgive my tone but I don't know how else to act toward someone who I haven't spoken to in eight years."

"I saw him." Narcissa began taking in a deep breath. "In Azkaban… as I was leaving from my visit to see Bella. She was caught by the Ministry."

"We do get the Daily Prophet by owl." Andromeda stated cutting off her younger sister. Her manner still had not changed a tone of neither worry nor anger just flat. "I read about it a mouth ago."

"I was on my way out when I saw him. His door was open. He looked as if he had been in that cell for years instead of only two months…" Narcissa inhaled deeply again. "I couldn't speak with anyone. They wouldn't understand, Lucius would slap me; mother would have thought I had gone mad. You… you were the one who helped me understand these feelings I have for Sirius that I must keep deep within my psyche."

Andromeda scowled for a moment. Her feelings were in such disarray. She wanted to take Narcissa by the arm and throw her out of her home onto the muggle streets just to see how she could handle this world she so vocally had stated she loathed as a child, she wanted to tell her to apperate back to her own family and never return, but then she had a overwhelming urge to take her younger sister in her arms and hold her comforting her. Telling her that everything would be all right like she did when they were much younger. "You never considered confiding these feelings you are having with father?" She snickered slightly.

"He died almost two years ago, and mother has become worse since. I have not spoken to her since I gave birth to Draco." Narcissa answered.

Before Andromeda could answer the soft creaks of the floorboards could be heard as Ted made his way down the stairs. "Sorry to interrupt. Andi, Nymphadora wants you to come and say goodnight to her."

Andromeda looked at Ted then back towards Narcissa. "It will only be a moment." She turned from her sister and made her way up the stairs gazing into Ted's eyes for a moment.

Ted walked down into the room. Both he and Narcissa looked at one another in silence. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked breaking the silence. "We don't have anything from the Wizarding World, but what we have I like to think is just as good." Narcissa did not spat at him so he took it as a queue to continue. "Wine, Juice, Water, beer?"

"Wine… please." She answered him and watched him walk into the kitchen.

She looked around the room. It looked like any other living area of a home in the Wizarding World. Chairs, a sofa, end tables, a dining table, she walked over to the dark mahogany table. Atop it sat many different picture frames. None of the photos moved, but it still looked as if a moment in time had been captured forever. There were photos of her sister with the little girl… her daughter, smiling and laughing, some with Ted and their daughter hugging her tight kissing on the top of her head. Her eyes glanced over the photos with the three of them together. It was not until she saw he beautiful photo of Andromeda in traditional wizarding marital robes standing alone smiling brightly holding a bouquet lavender roses, white carnations, and pale purplish white orchids that Narcissa felt a tinge of guilt fill her stomach. In the last photo she saw there was Andromeda in the same robes holding the bouquet of flowers, however to her right stood Ted he was in a black tux with a long coat to help balance with the gown his wife wore. To his side stood a middle-aged man and woman in what looked to be muggle dress cloths, beside them a another man who looked just like Ted only a few years older, and beside him a younger girl with the same hair and eyes as Andromeda husband only she look much more like the muggle woman. Beside Andromeda stood her old school friend Sheryl and the man Narcissa knew to be her husband now, a pureblood muggle activist, and beside him stood Sirius Black smiling brightly. She sighed softly touching the part of the photo that Sirius stood.

-

Andromeda walked into her daughter's room quietly sat on the side of her bed. She ran her hand through Nymphadora's hair and smiled, she was beautiful. "Hi there."

"Muma?" Nymphadora asked.

"Yes darling?"

"You never told me you could do that." Nymphadora was referring to what had happened earlier down in their living room.

"There are still a lot of things about that world I haven't told you yet, and I wish I could but I don't want you wondering about that place till I know it is safe for you and your future." She smiled.

"Like how that lady is your sister?" she asked her mother unexpectedly. She saw her mothers face and continued. "Daddy told me."

She nodded "Yes Darling she is your aunt. Mummy had a fight with her a long, long time ago and we haven't spoken since."

"Is she here to say she is sorry?" asked Nymphadora.

"I wish it were that simple. Now you should get some sleep." She kissed her daughter's forehead before rising from the bed. "Goodnight." She walked to the doorframe turning off the light.

-

Ted walked over to Andromeda who had made her way down the stairs. "…I gave her the bottle and another glass. I wasn't sure if you wanted any. I believe that is her second." He eyed Narcissa who was quietly sitting and sipping at her wineglass. "I don't remember her ever acting this way at school. Should we be worried?"

"You never saw her alone. No I don't think we should be worried. At least not yet." She held Ted's arm for a moment. "I will talk with her." She saw the skeptical eye of her husband. "Just talk, do not worry. I can be a civil woman."

"All right, but I hope you are not that civil woman for very long. That was not what drew me to you." He kissed her softly, and she replied deepening it for a moment. He let her go and walked off in the direction of his study.

Andromeda walked over to her sister sitting across from her in another chair and poured her self a glass of white wine, and began to sip at the top.

"You have a lovely home."

She eyed her younger sister for a moment. "Is that you or the two glasses you have drunk speaking?" she laughed.

"I think it's a bit of both." There was a pause of silence. "How did you do it Andi? Your fam… daughter is so lovely."

Andromeda noticed the hesitation her sister's voice, as she was about complement her muggle born husband, and his family. "You don't feel blessed with your son? It was the talk of the Daily Prophet for two days. 'Malfoys' have new heir.'"

"Lucius insists on having Darco watched by the house elves, or his parents so that we can go out," answered back Narcissa. "Andi, what was it? You used to despise Ted when we were at school."

"I'm not sure. Something between the two of us just changed after the winter holidays of our fifth year." She gazed at her Narsissa doubtful look. "Oh really Cissy, do you not remember? It was around the time that you began hating every girl that spoke or looked at Sirius."

Naricssa let out a small giggle with her sister as they began to remember back to years they had attended Hogwarts standing on the platform of 9 ¾ before leaving for school again.

TBC

---

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and some situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended._

_A/N: Nothing really to report here for this chapter. I just hope you enjoy it. Also please review. I would love to know what you all think._

* * *

**Title: My Love for You is Everlasting**

**Summery:** A plot gone awry, was Andromeda really meant to be with Ted or did fate intervene? This is a story about the Black Sisters.

**Chapter Two – The Plot **

* * *

A blanket of thick snow could be seen as the Hogwarts Express traveled diligently along the countryside. The students who let the Wizarding School to visit their families during the winter holidays stayed bundled up tight in their compartments, the train seemed to lack in heat on this particular trip back. 

The small hall that ran through the train was crammed with students still trying to find a place to sit, while others sat along the walls huddling with one another to stay warm. A young blond girl who looked to be close to fourteen pushed her way through the group stepping over legs and feet. A young brunette haired boy who was only a few months older than she fallowed her, he was trying to grab her arm in attempts to bringing her back to the compartment she had just exited from. "Cissy! Get back here! I wasn't ignoring you! Cissy!" he yelled as he watched her duck under a large Hufflepuff fifth year, his head was covered by a black woolen cap blocking way of the brunette haired boy.

Narcissa hurried along till she found the compartment at the end of the car which held three young fifth year girls. There was hazelnut colored shorthaired girl who sat quietly her hand against the window watching the countryside as it swept quickly by. She had a pair of dark bluish sliver earmuffs rapped snuggly around her neck. While her heavy coat hid her school robs, however at the cuffs the slight hint of royal blue could be seen. The girl sitting next to her was reading the latest issue of Witch Weekly; she gracefully moved her blond champagne colored long hair behind her ear. Rapped around her neck was an evergreen and silver colored scarf. Across from the other two sat the last girl her back against the wall resting snuggly against her legs was a large textbook. She had her wavy deep golden brown hair draped over one shoulder. She looked deep in thought not noticing that Narcissa had moved her green sweeter so that she could sit down. She huffed.

"Is there a problem Cissy?"

"No. Well I suppose he is just being ridicules that's all," Narcissa replied to her sister.

"Boy problems?" asked the girl who was who was looking out the window.

"Sirius again?" Andromeda looked up from her textbook. "I swear if I didn't like you as much as I do I would be acting just like Bella and tell mother and father about how you still speak with Sirius outside of the house, and even speak with his 'blood-traitor' friends"

"You wouldn't?!" Narcissa looked at her sister horrified. "They set us up to begin with! I do not see why they would get so angry…it was their idea."

"And they terminated it once he got into Gryffandor house." She shut her book. "Besides, I thought you 'hated him'?" Andromeda smiled she did enjoy getting under her younger sisters skin.

"I… I don't! I am just sick of him always talking to that Lilly Potter girl and then there's that Hufflepuff third year that makes eyes at him… but what makes maters worse is they are all silly annoying mudbloods." She pouted.

"You know your sister does have a point. I mean I have seen more and more of those mudbloods taking perfectly potential purebred pureblood boys away from us beautifully alluring pureblood girls." Agreed the blond across the small room as she shut her magazine.

"Maxine! It's Muggle-Born! Not mudblood… that's so vulgar."

Maxine waved a hand towards her friend who sat by the window. "You wouldn't know any better Sheryl your half American. There are what only two or three pureblood families over there anyways. We are all very lucky young women to have the pedigrees that we do." She turned her gaze over towards Andromeda. "Well what do you think?"

"Well first off I think you need to stop referring to us like we are dogs and cats, and," She looked at Narcissa. "You of all people know that Sirius is a huge flirt, just like you're a huge flirt, so just get over it he will pay attention to you when the girls he is showing off to get board with him."

"Why is it that every comment I make becomes my mother's side of my family's fault?" Sheryl started. "Just because my mother's family moved over to the United States of America when the first colony was founded doesn't mean I am stupid!" The American accent she had adapted to over the break beginning to show drastically. "They are a proud group of purebloods! And if you ask me it is a lot harder for them to not have any contact with muggles than it is for the families around here! Why if my great great great great Grandmother were here!"

"She would scold me for saying such things! I know I know! You say that all the time." She turned to Andromeda. "Really you would think she would get over the fact that her great great great great great whatever was killed in those witch trials." She sighed and changed the subject. "You know I have noticed a few of those…." She looked at Sheryl. "Muggle-borns becoming cuter. Like that Tonks guy." She smiled as all three looked at her confused and curious. "You know that Hufflepuff boy. He plays Quidditch. When we go to eat he looks at Andi like a little puppy before she sits down." She sighed. "OH REALLY! Andi, he sits in front of you in Transfiguration."

Andromeda just shrugged. "Why would I need to know any of this?" She looked back at her book.

"Well because if we are to ever get back our pureblood brethren and be able to date and marry them in the future." She eyed Andromeda again pulling the book away from her and closing it.

"Hey you made me loose my place!" Andromeda yelled.

"As I was saying," she continued. "To get back those beautiful hunk of pureblood boys we seem to be loosing why don't we just have someone take away one of the prettier muggle-born boys."

"Oh that's such a scandal even my parents wouldn't let me date a muggle-born and they don't have a problem with them… well not that big of a problem anyways. That is to say if they really do have a problem. You know what I'm not really sure." Sheryl stated trailing off as she looked at the stares from her close friends. "Okay… I'll shut up. It is a funny idea though."

"So Andi? What do you think hmm? What do you think about dating a muggle-born?" asked Maxine.

"What! You are kidding right. I don't want to be kicked out of my own home." She looked over at Narcissa for help. "Cissy… tell them," she pleaded.

Narcissa's nose curled slightly, the idea of her sister dating a mudblood didn't sit well in her stomach. "How does this help me?"

"Well, while your sister is creating such a havok for dating this muggle-born you can snatch up Sirius when no one is looking," Maxine answered, and as if to show who simple it would be she pulled the earmuffs from Sheryl's neck. "Why do you like him anyway? Isn't he your cousin?"

Narcissa blushed. "She and Sirius when they were little were betrothed to one another. Had something to do with bringing back the magnificence to the Black Family Line. You know beautiful, evil, well rounded, muggle hater grandchildren." Andromeda laughed. "Then he was put into Gryffindor and well you can imagine how mother and father felt about that so they called it off."

Sheryl laughed a bit, at the thought of those two having to get married. "If we were to pull this off… how is this 'indignity' not going to get back to our parents? I for one do not wish to be locked away in the house over the summer because I helped create a havoc at school."

"Don't worry," replied Maxine. "I have a plan."

"Oh great," said Andromeda flatly. "I'm doomed."

--

A high-pitched tiny sneeze came from the top of the stairs of the Tonks home. Both Andromeda and Narcissa looked up in the direction of the sound, their conversation of how all their love trials and tribulations were put to a halt. "I thought you were in bed."

The shadows of the young Nymphadora stayed silent in hopes that her mother and aunt would continue the conversation they were having with one another. Only her attempt in hiding failed as she saw her mother rise for her chair and walk over the banister. "Well?"

"I was Mummy… but I wanted to see my Aunt. And you were telling one another a funny story and I wanted to listen," she pouted.

Andromeda looked back towards her sister. "Alright, but you can only listen if your quiet." She eyed her daughter. "Got it?"

Nymphadora nodded. Hurrying down the stairs in her nightgown. She lay down against the lap of her mother. "You didn't like Daddy?"

"No sweetheart, but if you will be quiet and listen you will find out why Mummy didn't like Daddy at first. "Where were we?"

"Oh I think I know." Narcissa answered. She looked at her older sister and niece quietly for a moment. She knew this would be the only or one of the only times that her niece would not judge her for the way she really was, for what she did to her mother, but for now she would love her niece for the darling young girl she was.

TBC

---

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and some situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended._

_A/N: It's been a while but it was the 4th along with having my birthday on the 7th, but now I am free. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Tell me what think._

* * *

**Title: My Love for You is Everlasting**

**Summery:** A plot gone awry, was Andromeda really meant to be with Ted or did fate intervene? This is a story about the Black Sisters.

**Chapter Three – The Pursuit Begins**

* * *

The tables in the great hall were relatively full. It had been two weeks since all of the students had returned to Hogwarts for the beginning of their spring semester before leaving for their summer vacation. Every few chairs however there seemed to be students missing, most likely from over sleeping, last minute studying for a test or quiz, and even some just did not feel like coming to breakfast. 

Narcissa Black sat quietly reading one of her novels while nibbling at her breakfast while sitting at the Slytherin, oblivious to the world around her.

"Narcissa."

"Narcissa!" It was Maxine. She snapped her fingers in front her best friends younger sister. "Back to reality Narcissa. Come on."

"What? I was at a good part." She shut her book her finger still keeping her place.

"Where's your sister?"

Naricssa pointed over to Belletrix who was sitting with her friends at the end of one of the tables eating and talking. "Oh you know who I'm talking about!" gripped Maxine. "I could care less about what Belletrix has gotten herself into."

"I haven't seen Andi." She looked at Maxine. "You're one of her roommates wouldn't you know better than me what she does before classes."

Maxine groaned slightly. "How are we supposed to go about this, if she keeps giving excuses of why she cant get that Hufflepuff to notice her more than he already does." She looked away from Narcissa and began to scan the room to see if she could find Ted Tonks sitting at with other Hufflepuffs. "First she had to get ready for classes, then it was she had to much homework, now it's studying for O.W.Ls."

"Did you ever think that maybe she doesn't want you to be the cause of why our parents never want to speak to her again," Narcissa spat slightly, she still was uneasy about the idea of her older sister being in a relationship with a mudblood even if it wasn't meant to last.

"Oh what do you know, your only thirteen. Besides your parents will act just like how my parents would act."

"Which would be?"

"You know, thinking it was just something silly that happened at school. That she will grow out of it and learn what is really right and such." Maxine grabbed a muffin from the table and looked around, Sheryl rose from the Ravenclaw table gathering her books, it must have been close to their first period. She soon sighed and pushed herself up from the table. "Look if you see her. Tell I'm looking for her okay?"

Narcissa nodded and opened her book again; she didn't start class for another hour.

-

Transfiguration today was just like any other day in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagal stood at the front of the classroom dictating what was on her board and informing her class of fifth year students that today's lesson could be appearing as a question or two in their O.W.Ls in the next coming months. Maxine sat quietly taking down notes best she could as she gave out a slight yawn. In front of her sat Sheryl who was taking down notes as well she had an empty seat next to her where Andromeda would have been sitting, and beside their table sat the Hufflepuff, Ted Tonks and next to him a Gryffindor boy. Sheryl turned around as Maxine's quill tapped louder against her desk and she shrugged as if to answer the question that was running through her friend's mind.

There was a small click at the doorway to the classroom. The students had to fight back overwhelming urge to turn around and see who had just walked into their classroom. It was Andromeda; she quickly snuck into her seat as she guiltily eyed McGonagal. Her two friends eyed her in quiet shock, she sat before them with wavy hair disheveled among its slight hint of curl. She had dressed herself in a hurry as well, her white button down shirt was un-tucked from her skirt and the top three buttons undone so that if she was looked at in just the right angle one could see her dark purple lace bra, and over that she had her button up sweater buttoned in once spot.

The lesson continued like she had always been in the class room the only problem that occurred was the noticeable glances from many of the male classmates who wanted a better look at this unkempt version of Andromeda Black. She put her hair behind her ears nervously and shifted her eyes to the right making eye contact with Ted for a moment only to turn back to her parchment she was studiously writing her notes on.

"Miss Black…" It was Professor McGonagal. "Can I speak with you a moment." Andromeda turned around from her friends as other students began exiting the room to wall the halls to their next class.

"Yes Professer?" she asked sheepishly.

"You know my rules. If you are late to my class one more time you will be given a detention."

"Yes Maim."

"I am also required to report you for not wearing the correct uniform attire to class."

"I know. I am sorry… it was just I have a quiz and two tests I had been studying for plus trying to get in a little bit of studying for the O.W.Ls, I only got 2 hours of sleep." She held up her hand to hide a small yawn. "It will not happen again. Professor I promise you."

"Alright Miss Black, but if it does happen again will have to inform the head master of your misconduct do you understand me?" McGonagal looked at Andromeda sternly. "Do not over work yourself dear you need your sleep so that you make the wonderful grades that you do."

Andromeda nodded grabbing her things and quickly made her way out of the room and across to one of the trees in the Transfiguration court yard.

-

She quietly walked up to one of the trees, when a familiar fourth year looked over at her from his reclined position. "Now this is a sight I never thought I would see." He laughed as he sat up on his elbows still lying down in the grass.

"Oh shut it Sirius." She sad down next to her cousin pulling out her Potions textbook, "I have had a hard morning."

"It looks that way. Was he good to you?" he laughed Sirius did enjoy pinching the nerve of his cousin. "Because if he just left you high and dry. Give me two minutes with him and he will learn never to mess around with a Black."

"You think I what?!" She shoved him slightly.

"Well look at you. Your hair is a mess and not pulled back like it normally is, I can see your bra, and your shirt is un-tucked."

Andromeda looked horrified as she looked down at her apparel. She quickly buttoned one of the shirt buttons to hide her exposed chest. "Really! Your one to talk, at the rate you and Cissy are going I wouldn't be surprised if someone found you two snogging in a empty classroom or a dark corner after hours."

"We are not! I do not look at her in that way!" he said defensively.

"Oh please. I see how you two look at one another. She is my sister and you are my cousin I think I can see something going on between the two of you better than any of your friends ever could." She ignored the irritated grunts for Sirius and continued. "You both want to suck each others faces off so you might as well just get it over with it and out of your systems so that our parents don't catch you." She began to laugh at Sirius shocked face giving off the notion of wondering if his feelings for Narcissa were really this obvious. Andromeda didn't notice the large figure that had walked up from behind.

"Andromeda? I noticed you were looking in your Potions textbook, and I'm sure you won't want to help me but I thought I might just give it a shot anyways. You're doing a good deal better than me in class." He rubbed the back of his head; he was very unconformable asking this question. "You don't mind helping me out a bit do you?"

TBC

---

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and some situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended._

_A/N: Well I started up reading HPDH, and I am so happy that Ted and Andromeda were finally introduced, I wish there was a bit more of them but oh well. I do feel more for Narcissa, she only wants to keep her son safe that's all she cares about. Anyways, hope everyone is enjoying this story, along with the last book (sad thing to realize). Remember this story takes place during and before the first war._

* * *

**Title: My Love for You is Everlasting**

**Summery:** A plot gone awry, was Andromeda really meant to be with Ted or did fate intervene? This is a story about the Black Sisters.

**Chapter Four – A Line Crossed**

* * *

Andromeda was quiet as she eyed her cousin's bemused look. She turned her gaze slowly over her shoulder so that she was staring eye to eye with the young and now very handsome Ted Tonks. "I spouse… but I thought you were doing well in Potions?" she answered back with a question hoping he may change his mind. 

"Yes well. Writing a paper is a lot different than actually creating something, and well Slughorn loves you. So I thought you could help me with figuring out our potions homework that's due on Monday."

Sirius began to laugh only to have it cut off from a hard jab of the slender elbow of Andromeda. "Ulf! HEY! Watch it."

"I'm sorry Ted. You will have to excuse my cousin." She turned looking at him. "The slightest movement of anything seems to amuse him." Andromeda looked back trying not to become lost in the icy blue color of Ted's eyes. "When would be a good time for you to study?"

"Oh um…" Ted ran a strong hand on the underside of what looked to be newly cut sandy blond hair. "I have Quidditch practice on Saturday. How about right after that?"

"Sure. I mean I have nothing to do. I was planning on studying so I might as well study potions with you." Andromeda answered, she gave a slight smile trying to not show how much she was forcing it to appear on her face.

"Really?! That's great! That's great! I will see you then." Ted smiled turning and began to walk off towards a group of Hufflepuffs as Maxine and Sheryl made their way towards Andromeda and Sirius.

"Was that?" Maxine smiled. "Was that him you two have been talking and not letting me know anything about it. How is the plan going to go as decided if you don't tell me what you two are doing," exclaimed Maxine. She eyed Sheryl and before she could speak cut her off and continued her small rant as she sat down onto soft lawn. "Well you can not be moving it to quick. I know how you get with boys that you like." She looked at Andromeda who began to scowl in her direction. "Really Andi, alright so you aren't as bad as the three of us when it comes boys but you still like a good snog now and again. Don't lie."

--

A high pitched squeal cut off the vivid recollection of the first step of her and her husband's relationship and both Andromeda and her sister were brought back to reality. "What's Quid… dich?" asked Nymphadora. Narccisa gave off a rare soft smile as she let her older sister explain the wizard sport to her young daughter. "Why doesn't Daddy play it anymore?" Nymphadora was now ecstatic. "Can I play it?"

"Well… sweet-heart it is like that silly sport your Father plays with your uncle and cousins during the holidays, but wizards use brooms," Andromeda answered the best she could. "No you can't play it is a vulgar sport, a young girl can not play that."

Nymphadora looked at her mother as she gave her explanation and she suddenly yelled. "DADDY! What is Quiddich?! I don't think Mummy is telling me right! She says I can't play it, and that its improper for girls!"

"Oh she just says that sweetie because one of the balls hit me in the face a lot and broke my nose" answered back Ted as he yelled from the direction of his study.

Andromeda just shook her head and let out a breath. "Now if we are not interrupted I'm sure the two of us can get this story done before you fall asleep." She smiled down at her daughter. "I suppose I should just skip to the tutoring. I never told you about that did I? Or did Maxine confide that to you?" She asked Narcissa.

"No, she never said anything about this," answered back Narcissa sipping her wine glass.

--

The library at Hogwarts was quiet as the tables of students jotted down notes from their many textbooks. Over in a corner Sirius could be seen trying to pull one of the many books piled onto top of one another to distract his friend, a tall sickly thin young 4th year student. Along another side of the library sat Andromeda, she was comfortably sitting in one of the Black families signature tight fitting indigo dress robes, she was pouring over her Transfiguration book, while Sheryl who sat in a brown and pink dress robes which had a geometric design pattern sewn into them, obviously something she had picked up from America the wizards there seemed to thrive on the over abundance of popular culture that the Muggles had been creating, she like Andromeda was looking over her Transfiguration book.

Sheryl looked up from her book eyeing one of her best friends. "Maxine seems to think that you are seeing Ted behind our back. Is that true?" The question seemed to be forced because she already knew the answer that would be coming from Andromeda's mouth as well as it being true.

"Well she can think what she wants. She always does anyways. I had not spoken to that Mudblo….Muggle-Born till that day in the courtyard. I can't believe that I agreed to do this… it will just be leading him on. If my parents find out… I don't want to think of what my parents would…" she paused hesitant to continue eyed Sheryl for a moment finally feeling that she was safe continue with her feelings. "Have done to him for 'leading me into being infatuated with a hulking Mudblood.'" She ended with an imitation of her father.

She giggled slightly. "Hulking? He isn't that large, or is that something you like about him." Sheryl raised her brow for a moment and let out a smile. "Well, if you are this worried, just make this a study session and nothing more than a study session. If he tries anything tell him it wouldn't work." She paused waiting for Andromeda to chime in like she normally would, but all she saw was her face contorting with confusion. "Look just do what you want, if you want to go with this silly plot of Maxine's go with it, if you want nothing to do with Ted tell him you don't if he shows any signs of liking you. But if you decide to accept the fact that like him." Sheryl sighed at traumatized face of Andromeda. "Andi, please I saw how you two looked at each other the day you came into class late, and it hasn't stopped since."

"I didn't! I don't! …Do I?" For the first time in a long time Andromeda felt that flutter in her stomach. She had only felt it one other time in her life, and that was her 2nd year at Hogwarts when she received her first kiss. "I couldn't… he's… he has muggle parents." She her shocked face turned to horror. "You know what my family does to the members who have feelings like these… this cannot happen Sheryl. This just can not happen."

"Andi, really are you not going to care about someone or something in hopes that it will make everyone around you happy. Or are you going to care for that someone or something because it is what you want to do." Andromeda looked at Sheryl's honest eyes, she couldn't help but smile.

She turned coming face to face with her young sister. Narcissa's face was filled with distress. This was not good she had obviously over heard the last bit of her and Sheryl's conversation. "Y… y… your in love with that Mudblood?

"Really, Cissy. You should learn to listen into people's entire conversations before you start accusing of such things as falling in love with a Mudblood," retorted Andromeda quickly trying t hide the rose color that she could was forming on her cheeks because she began to feel slightly flushed.

"Yes. Narcissa I was only giving her all the options she has now that Maxine has pulled her into this silly little plan she has created in her world." Sheryl stated while closing her book.

"I could say the same thing about you Cissy." Stated Andromeda suddenly ignoring the shaken expression that crossed Narcissa. "I see how you gaze at Sirius, during breakfast, lunch, and supper. You long to be close to him like Muma and Papa would have allowed before you came to Hogwarts." Perhaps she was too harsh because she began to notice the many straining eyes of the Slythern students who sat in the library.

Narcissa leaned forward and through gritted teeth, a glowered at her with hatred and said, "You promised you wouldn't talk about that at school." Andromeda could see that her younger sister was on the verge of tears. "You promised…" Naricssa turned suddenly and began walking away from the table that sat her sister and the older girl she herself considered as a close friend almost a sister as well, and hurried out of the large book filled room.

Andromeda ran a hand through her hair. "Damn it," she said loud, and through gritted teeth just like her sister had done only seconds ago. "Don't come over here. Don't come over here." She was looking at Sirius who was staring in her direction, he began getting closer. "What?" she asked.

"What did you just do? She was crying." He stated flatly.

"Nothing." Andromeda paused. "Well, it is none of your business." She looked over at Sheryl. "Could you find a way to get a note to Ted?" she bent over writing something on a sheet of discarded parchment. "I have to fix what just happened before it gets worse." Sheryl nodded taking it from her and placed it in her pocket.

"What did you say?" repeated Sirius, the Black furry irrupting in his eyes.

"I told you. It is none of your business." Andromeda rose from her seat grabbed her Transfiguration book and hurried off towards her dormitory.

TBC

---

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and some situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended._

_A/N: Nothing much to say here it is a nice big update compared to others and I have decided I think I will only be writing 5-6 more chapters including this one for this story._

* * *

**Title: My Love for You is Everlasting**

**Summery:** A plot gone awry, was Andromeda really meant to be with Ted or did fate intervene? This is a story about the Black Sisters.

**Chapter Five – New Feelings Reviled**

* * *

The courtyard was quiet. Andromeda held her thick potions book close to her chest. She was in a passionate conversation with Te Tonks, he was in his Hufflepuff Quiddich practice uniform, and the sweat spots around the collar and on the nap of his back had dried, however a few discarded strands of his shaggy blond hair were plastered to his forehead and neck. "I am just saying if Slughorn wouldn't pick so many damn favorites everyone would be happier in his class, no one would be singled out." Stopped for a second then walked back up to Andromeda in the same stride. "Because everyone knows your already one of the best potions makers in our year." He blushed slightly. 

"Oh your just saying that because I am walking with you right now, once I leave you will be talking with your friends about how horrible the middle Black girl is." She looked forward as they continued to walk. She was releasing emotions to this Muggle-Born guy like he was a close friend. She turned finally but he wasn't beside her anymore. 'Where did he go! Does he really hate me that much?' she thought suddenly, before turning around to see if she was alone.

Ted had stopped walking and was just standing in place; he face had a look of deep thought, "Your really stuck on that Black family thing aren't you?" He began walking back up to her. "I may not be from a family that cares so much about lineage or whatever, but I know a good deal of muggles and have a good deal of muggle friends who's families are just as bad or worse than your lot boast about all that pure-blood crap."

Andromeda was the one who stopped this time she looked at him for a moment and tucked her potions book under her right arm, turning abruptly she place her right hand's long slender pointer finger against his test. "How dare you! I am not like my parents or my older sister! I am trying! I am trying my best to not say Mudblood whenever Sheryl's Ravenclaw friends are around! I am trying! When you have had the fact that you are Pureblood pounded into you since your birth is very hard to escape its grasp!"

He took her hand so that it would stop digging him in the ribs. "Alright, our next conversation will consist of no Pureblood probing." Ted smiled not realizing his thumb was grazing over the top of her hand.

She looked at him a bit shocked at her outburst and his calm reply. "Okay, but nothing about Quiddich either."

"Alright but we will be sitting in total silence. Since I am a Quiddich player and all, my brain can't muster the intense skill that is needed for conversing with others." He laughed.

"You... you heard that… yes well in my defense I was just agreeing with Maxine so would let me study." Andromeda looked down at her hand pulling it away just as quickly as he let it go. "But, you will need to shower before I see you next," she let out a stifled cough, "You smell horrible."

They both laughed for a moment and Ted opened the door for her and walked with her back over to the dungeons. "You know I could have just walked you over to your dormitory when we finished." He laughed rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh… Well I enjoyed walking the courtyard with you so… nothing to worry about." She smiled. "I will talk to you later then." Ted nodded in response and turned to go. Andromeda went through the pockets of her robs and pulled out a rusted key chain with a moderately large rusted metal key, and placed it in the lock. She turned quickly and noticed Ted had done the same she blushed and walked into the dungeons.

-

Andromeda entered into the common room of the Slytherns, the black leather couches were filled with her fellow housemates while others stood talking around the many hanging green and silver tapestries, and none of those housemates paid any mind to her. That was all but three. Over at the large dark wooden table, which was varnished in a slick black, in three of the five chairs that sat around it were three people she really did not want to speak with. Not now not after she had had such a wonderful time with Ted, their questions would ruin it and she couldn't have that. So she turned towards the spiral staircase that trailed downward into the girl's dormitory.

The door swung open as the three she did not wish to speak with entered into the room. "You could knock you know. This is where people change." Andromeda huffed clad in her matching black silk and lace bra and panties. She watched them ignoring her comment as each sat a top the one of the three four-poster green and silver satin beds. Turning her back to them pulled her nightgown over her head and began to unclasp her bra placing it gingerly on the lid of her trunk. "You might as well be out with it, so you can leave quicker." She moved to her blue velvet robes and hung them in her black arm ware.

The straight black haired girl spoke first, she looked remarkably like Andromeda however her face seemed to be forever frozen in a hint of disgusted glee, "I was told by Maxine, or rather she let it slip that you are going out with a Mudblood now?" the idea of her younger sister falling for something as inferior as a Mudblood plaguing her face. "A MUDBLOOD ANDI! What will mother and father say!" She let out a long breath, "And, then I saw Cissy today, after I was contemplating what your friend had just told me and do you know what Cissy told me?" Andromeda's gaze left her sister Bellatrix and moved over to the smaller of the three girls as well as the most beautiful. "She told me that you and that annoying Sheryl, who I constantly tell mother and father is a bad influence on you, were talking about this Mudblood and you seemed rather confused on if you were going to admit you had feelings for that rat."

Andromeda turned to her older sister. "First off do not ever speak of Sheryl that way she is not only my friend but Maxine and Cissy's. Second! If you have such issues with the silliness that is coming from those two's mouths you come to me, and not intimidate them into standing with you because it will not work on me. DO YOU UNDERSTAND! I am not in love with the Mudblood!" she bit her lip at that word. "I was simply going about the stupid plot Maxine had created so that the Mudblood girls would stop looking entranced by the pureblood boys! And third! If this is some guilt trip devised by you so that I will date Rabastan again. Well it will not work! Rabastan and I do not care for one another anymore!" She walked towards her bed where Bellatrix was sitting. "Now get off my bed I would like to read my book!" Bellatrix rose not wanting to anger her sister anymore, and Andromeda sat taking her book from her nightstand and shut the curtains.

"Come along girls. We don't need this. She will come to her senses soon… she will!" yelled Bellatrix while Maxine and Narcissa fallowed her.

"SILENCIO!" yelled Andromeda trying to indicate to her friend and sisters how little she wanted to listen to them right now.

--

There was a groan as Nymphadora lifted her head from her mothers lap. "Mummy you're being boring! I wanna hear about Daddy playing Quiddich and then!" She looked over towards Naricssa. "I want to her talk about her and cousin Sirius!" Smiled with glee obviously enjoying the idea that her favorite cousin was in love with someone at one point in his life.

Both women laughed. "I suppose I can skip ahead to when your father and I secretly started dating." Andromeda smiled knowing the idea of her parents keeping their relationship a secret from the world was the coolest thing she could ever learn about her parents at this age. "Then your Aunt Cissy can tell you some about her and Sirius." Nymphadora met her with a vigorous nod.

Narcissa let out a short and soft giggle. "Which time would this be? For when you began becoming obsessed with Quiddich, I mean."

"I think I have a good one. You remember when I decided to watch it with Sheryl because I didn't feel like rating the cuteness of players with Maxine." Andromeda answered with a smile taking a sip of her wine.

Narcissa laughed again. "I can start from after that Maxine was very interesting that day if I remember right."

--

The sky was clear with low rising clouds so that the players of both the Hufflepuff and Slythern Quiddich teams were flying in and out of each cloud the score had reached double digits in the matter of seconds with no injuries announced. Andromeda sat at the edge of the Slythern's seats casually looking around to see when it would be a good time for her sneak over to the Ravenclaw side and sit and watch with Sheryl. Neither of her friends was infatuated with Quiddich and she told herself she never would be or was also, but that was before she began a secret relationship with one of the Hufflepuff beaters. "I am going to go find Sheryl." She stated flatly only to be answered with a quick nod and a wave of Maxine's hand as she continued her in depth conversation over which Quiddich player was cute enough to ever be considered eligible to date.

Andromeda rolled her eyes and undid her tie placing into her coat's pocket. 'Not that it would matter' she laughed to herself. She did this out of habit so that those who, did not recognize her as one of The Black Sisters, would not know she was Slythern. It never seemed to work but at least the Ravenclaws could tell it was her subtle way of saying she wanted nothing to do with those people she shared her dormitory with. She sat quickly next to Sheryl. "Sorry, Maxine insisted on having me join their conversation on who would be the best Quiddich player to court."

Sheryl laughed her attention still on the game. "Let me guess you were getting annoyed because you couldn't say anything because the one your dating is not someone they were talking about."

"Your relentless," she answered watching the scene before her as well. "Have you seen him at all? I wasn't able to catch anything where I was before."

"He hit that annoying Slythern who looks like he belongs in a birdcage… his nose is way to long." Sheryl gagged. "Um… he almost got Rabastan earlier I would have laughed at that because you would have yourself a very drawn out predicament on your hands there." She laughed at her joke as both girls paid more attention too their fellow flying students."

"THERE HE IS!" Yelled Andromeda as she spotted Ted fly by. "Behind you! No! stop looking at Rab and look behind you! Brown and Travis are behind you! TED!" she yelled even louder her body almost over the edge as she yelled at the top of her lungs. "That's IT!" Ted had turned around as he ducked from one of the blugers that had flown his way. "RIP THEM TO SHREDS!" she turned looking at Sheryl. "What?"

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my best friend Andromeda Black." Both girls laughed hysterically for a moment. "Seriously, what's gotten into you Andi you hate Quiddich."

"Oh once you think about it its very mathematical." She got eyed. "Alright… Ted plays it very well… I gave in and had him explain to me what he does out there so when I watch I wont be confused." Andromeda blushed.

"Normally…" she trailed off watching a excellent play by the Hufflepuff keeper, she screamed a cheer along with Andromeda and finally continued. "I would think you had gone nutters like Maxine, but I think…" She paused again giving another holler. "I think this Ted guy has been good for you. Have confided into anyone else? About him."

"Well no… not really…" Andromeda answered before yelling at one the Slythern players for illegally fouling a chaser. "I think Cissy knows but after my row with Bella, and the talk we had a while back she hasn't said anything." She yelled again as Hufflepuff made a goal. "Seems like she is trying to devise her own little secret relationship with Sirius"

"Ah. So it's a 'If you scratch my back. I will scratch yours' incident." She looked at Andromeda and laughed. "Oh you know. You both have a secret so to keep them, you hold the others secret over their head," Sheryl was so intrigued with the game to continue with what would have been the usual tirade about how she needs to just have her and Maxine visit her grandparents with her in American so they would stop staring at her like she was a lunatic.

Andromeda just nodded not really caring at the moment of how true her statement would become because Ted Tonks had flown over to the Ravenclaw sidelines. He stopped and glanced the crowd. Ted gave a smile and waved towards Andromeda, but she said nothing back to not call attention to herself. That was till she saw the ball coming straight for Ted's head. "TED! BEHIND YOU!" She watched, as Ted looked at her confused for a moment and turned her head around but was not able to react in time. He was hit square in the face and began plummeting down towards the grass.

She looked up. "He didn't!"

"Who didn't?" asked Sheryl confused.

"Rabastan!" Andromeda pointed. "Look! He isn't a beater he is a chaser he can't hit the bluger!"

-

Andromeda was running through the corridors towards the locker rooms, she needed to see if Ted was okay, she realized he had been hit hundreds of times before but she had never seen what it looked like till now. Suddenly a large hand grabbed her arm. And flung her around. "What! Hey let me go!"

"Our locker room is right here." She was face to face with Rabastan. "The one down there is for the god awful Hufflepuffs."

"Oh? Really? Heh…" Andromeda faltered. "Yes well its good to see your okay. I will see you back in the common room later then?"

He looked slightly hurt. "I can see you in the common room. I have other friends I would like to say hello to that around here."

"Like who? That Sheryl who has been fraternizing with Blood-traders?" he answered with a huff.

"Rab. We are not a couple anymore. We have not been for a very long time. Stop listening to my sister's ridicules views of how we are meant for one another. It did not work before so why would it work now? And, don't you ever say such things about Sheryl, my mother is still very close friends with her mother." She turned continuing down the hall to where the Hufflepuff players were cleaning up after their win against Slythern.

She noticed Sheryl standing in the normal spot speaking with some of her Hufflepuff friends, but to also to help Andromeda not look as odd when around other houses. She looked in the locker room and seeing that no one was still in there she slipped in and found Ted putting away his smelly Quiddich uniform. She rapped her arms around from behind.

"I thought you didn't like to be around me after I played Quiddich." He laughed, turning so that he could look at his girlfriend. He had just put on a fresh white tank top, he was still bleeding from his nose.

"When I watch you fall form your broom that is seventy-five feet in the air, that little rule I created becomes null and void." She looked up at him with a sheepish smile. "Oh no! Your still bleeding you should go to the hospital wing!"

"Its just a bloody broken nose I will be fine." Ted took his finger and whipped the blood that was cascading from his nostrils wincing at the pain before whipping the blood on his Quiddich pants.

"Your disgusting you know that?" stated Andromeda before leaning up against him and kissing him deeply then pulling away quick as his face cringed in pain. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean… Are you sure you wont go to the hospital wing? I do enjoy kissing you and don't want to cause you pain."

Ted laughed. "Andi. I will be fine; the pain will go away in a few days. This isn't my first bloody nose."

-

The Slytern common room was quiet as many of Narcissa's classmates avoided their houses Quddich team. After a loss it was never good to speak to any of them. Bellatrix was over in a corner surrounded by her normal gang of male classmates, all were infatuated with her, but all knew that if they ever tried they would end up somewhere hung high in the rafters of the Hogwarts castle by Rodolphus Lestrange. Narcissa would often hear many of the other Slythern seventh year girls call her eldest sister a barracuda, she would snack up any or all of the eligible and deranged pure bloods she could get her hands on.

"Rabastan! All I am saying is what you did was cheating! I don't like the Hufflepuffs!" Andromeda yelled trying to move away from him.

"It was just some good fun, Andi really!" he yelled back annoyed.

Narcissa snicker slightly as she watched her sister's growing anger, she had suspected even after Bellatrix's small talk with her she had begun to sneak off with him after hours. "You went against the rules! How clear do I have to be! And you wonder why Slythern is disqualified in half of the matches they take part in! Really!" Andromeda yelled. Narcissa had no intention on exposing her sister, if her premonitions were true because she kept quiet about the small relationship that had begun to take place between her and Sirius.

-

The common room was quiet. Every Slythern was in their beds' sleeping, that was all but two they crept soundly one after the other till the reached the opened common area. "What are you? I mean why are you not asleep yet?" asked Andromeda she was in her school uniform still, her clock on as well.

Narcissa looked at her older sister quietly. "I could ask you the same thing? Where are you going?" She was met with the same stare. "Well I will see you in the morning then I spouse?"

Andromeda nodded opening the large iron door slowly so it would not creak and made her way up the spiral staircase to large corridors. Narcissa walked out moments later shutting the door slowly behind her.

She began her long walk down the corridors and through the secret passage of a painting before she made her way close to the statue of the one eyed witch. Narcissa calmly looked around seeing if anyone had fallowed her, but stopped herself knowing there were no other students besides her sister and her boyfriend out and they were on entirely different side of the castle. Suddenly a long arm pulled her into the shadows, his long brown hair hid his eyes and she pushed it behind one of his ears before taking him into her mouth and kissing him feverishly.

TBC

---

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again please tell me what you think in a review I do enjoy reading what you think of about my ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and some situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended._

_A/N: Sorry guys, this one is going to be much shorter than the last, but hopefully still good._

_I don't think asking to know how you feel about this story is much, I soak them up like a sponge and they motivate me to continue on with my story at a steadier pace._

* * *

**Title: My Love for You is Everlasting**

**Summery:** A plot gone awry, was Andromeda really meant to be with Ted or did fate intervene? This is a story about the Black Sisters.

**Chapter 6 – A Family's Ideals begin to Deteriorate**

* * *

The warm summer breeze was soft. The Black Family summer cottage had been occupied for the end of June and beginning of July by Walburga and Orion Black, Cygnus and Druella Black, and their children. Nevertheless, the four parents began their plans for a week retreat of their own, disregarding the existence of their children, to Russia so that they may surround themselves with unknown evils of the Wizarding World. 

The first day had started just like any other the five cousins had eaten their meals together. Walburga and Orion had brought their House Elf Kreature to take care of the house while the spent their vacation to the fullest, so their meals had been perfect as always. It wasn't until nightfall that the five began to go their separate ways. Regulus retreated to room he was to occupy over the summer and locking the door tight, earlier that morning he had spent all of breakfast cutting various articles out of a pile Daily Prophets. Bellatrix had made a point in saying that because she was the eldest of their small group she did not need to watch them, seeing as this was the last summer she had before school was to end and she was going to abuse this time with no parents to its full potential. So she had apperated out of the cottage after a quick lunch. Andromeda on the other hand took this nice quiet day to sit out on the patio and read her latest letters from friends.

Sirius and Narcissa seemed to be the only cousins who wanted to spend time with one another and they were perfectly fine with that, the less prying eyes the better. They had walked together over to the large tree that sat draping over the small lake on The Black property. Sirius' head lay in Narcissa's lap as she stroked his long wavy hair leaning up against the trunk of the tree. The two of them glanced over towards Andromeda, who was now curled up in the metal-armed chair engrossed with whatever letter she had chosen to open. "What do you think of the relationship?" asked Narcissa her finger taking a lock of Sirius' hair and twirling it around her finger.

"What? Our relationship?" asked Sirius truthfully turning his head towards her chest so he could look into her eyes better.

"No you git." Narcissa laughed pushing him slightly. "Andi and the Mudblood's."

"I don't see why it's such a big problem. She is happy with this Muggle-Born right?" He emphasized the word Muggle-Born. "Happier than she has been with any of her other boyfriends. I mean I would be too if I had dated Rabastan Lestrange." He shivered. "I personally would never date or marry one myself, but I do not see a problem in being friends with them."

"Of course I want her happy. She is my sister." She pushed Sirius lightly. "I just find their relationship odd that's all."

"What's so odd about, sneaking off with someone so you can be alone and not bothered by anyone else? We do it all the time." Sirius stated then continued, "They snog like us, talk like us, they spend what time together that the can like us. What is so odd about that, and if you say it's because of something Bella said I'm going to have to shake you. Bella is the 'odd' one, saying she is in a relationship because it's the pure blood thing to do. 'I am helping the Wizarding World by keeping to my own kind.'"

"She said that?"

"Yeah right after she had read some flyer or something. I found it on the table after she left. It asked for all the pure bloods to join the revolutionary movement of Lord Voldermort." Sirius shrugged sitting up taking her into his arms and kissing her deep.

Narcissa pulled him close rapping her arms around his neck, her left hand snaked through his long hair tugging and grabbing a times, before she pulled away from the kiss. A soft smack noise coming from their lips, she then began to kiss his unshaven chin and down his neck.

Sirius' hands began to roam when he pulled away from her looking down into her eyes. "Lets take this to a more private place."

-

Narcissa shut the door of Sirius' room and took a deep breath. She smiled and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen where Andromeda was sitting eating an assortment of fruit and cheese. "Hello Kreature." She smiled at him as he bowed.

"Would Mistress like for Kreature to do anything?" asked the house elf as he moved pots about the kitchen.

Narcissa sat in one of the chairs beside Andromeda and looked at him. "I am fine right now Kreature." She glanced towards her sister than down at the letter that lay in front of her. "He invited you to see his family?" Narcissa was revolted the idea of her sister conversing with a Mudblood's Muggle family was just unheard of.

Andromeda finished the piece of cheese had just put into her mouth and answered. "Yes, they invited me to some place in Germany." She took the letter folding it back and putting it back into its envelope. "Don't look at me like that. If I want to meet them I will meet them. It is not your decision or mother and father's. It is mine!" She rose from her seat and stormed off towards her room.

Narcissa fallowed in a hurry she never wanted to hurt her sister, she looked up to her too much to ever want to hurt her intentionally, "Wait! You can't go! How will you get there! You can't apperate! You hate to Floo! How would you get to him!" Andromeda pulled a small miniature broom from her pocket. "Y… Y… You can't fly! You hate flying!"

"Ted has been teaching me. I think I have gotten the hang of it, and he is letting me barrow his broom." She put it back in her pocket. "I am leaving tomorrow morning to visit him. If you don't like it to bad!" She walked up the stairs and the sound of a door slamming could be heard in the distance.

Narcissa walked back into the kitchen and laid her head onto the cold wooden table both hands dangling above her head, she sniffed slightly; the idea that her older sister, the one she was the closest too, would leave her family for something as vile as a Mudblood was just wrong. At least Bellatrix was just a lunatic who left to be in the company of other lunatics. Not, Andromeda she was the one she turned to when home was lonely or to hard to handle. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her back rubbing it lightly with its thumb. "What's wrong I heard Andi's door slam?" It was Sirius' voice he took her hand softly tugging at it so that they could talk away from the prying ears of his family's house elf.

-

An hour passed. Narcissa had poured her heart out to Sirius, he was the only one who would listen to her, although he would still tell her what he thought and it was like always true. "Cissy… I love you, you know I do, but you need calm down she isn't going to leave you."

"Bella did." Narcissa stated flatly looking up into Sirius' eyes as he wiped away the tears that had formed on her face.

"I really hope you have just lost it and will come to your sense. Cissy… Bella is a nutter. She is obessing over that Voldermort man and has never even met him. It's like she is in love with the git or something. And here you go off saying she left you when she was never a part of your life to begin with. Yeah she stuck up for you, but she wasn't there for you when you needed her." He sighed looking down at her shifting his weight so that his thigh would not fall asleep from the weight of her head. "You have to be your own person sometime. All the silly crying you do for attention isn't going to get you far."

"It works on you." She smiled moving her hands up his chest and around his neck pulling him down for a kiss.

"You wish." He responded before taking her lips and deepening the soft peck into a long lingering kiss.

--

"Ew! You were kissing cousin Sirius! Icky!" yelled Nymphadora. "Boys are nasty you shouldn't kiss boys!"

Both women laughed together smiling down at the young girl. "I kiss your Daddy everyday and he is the one I have been kissing in our talk with Aunt Cissy."

"That's Daddy! Daddy is different! He is a Daddy not a boy!" she answered her mother in a mater-o-fact tone. "Mommy you talk. She will just talk about kissing Cousin Sirius more." Her face contorted like she had just smelled something awful, but before Andromeda could continue she spoke again, "Did you two make up? Is that why you talk now?"

Andromeda paused finding the best way to answer then pulled her daughter's face to hers. "We mad up then yes, but sisters have lots of fights sweetheart. We still had many more after that one, and if you would let me continue you may get to hear another one." Nymphadora giggled before going quiet so she could listen to her mother.

TBC

---

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and some situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended._

A/N: Trying to update two stories at once is pretty hard work, epically when it's a story haven't be able to touch in a long time and your in the mist of leaving to back to Collage. Again I hope everyone who is reading this is enjoying themselves, and please give me your feedback it would be greatly appreciate.

Also this chapter may be considered a higher rating than the last because of descriptive content.  
  
------------

**Title: My Love for You is Everlasting  
**  
**Summery**: A plot gone awry, was Andromeda really meant to be with Ted or did fate intervene? This is a story about the Black Sisters.

**Chapter 7 – History Effects Anyone Even Those Who do not Live It**

------------

She was standing in the dark bedroom of her sister. She was shocked that she did not find two bodies lying in the bed her young sister occupied. Since the start of summer Narcissa and Sirius had stolen moments in time, but since the trip of both their parents the two were much more open about their feelings towards one another at least when she was present. Bellatrix most likely would have told their Aunt and Uncle along with their parents, ever since Sirius had taken a seat in Gryffindor she despised his presence in their family. Redulus was off in his own world so much that they could snog one another from inches away and he would have never noticed, but she knew of their romance and just like her sister she had a secret of her own and she intended on keeping her secret if Narcissa kept hers.

Andromeda bent over placing one hand on the mattress, it was close to dawn and she wanted to make it to the spot she and Ted had decided on for her to fly to before light hit. She moved the stray strands of platinum blond hair behind Narcissa's ear and kissed her baby sister's cheek before turning and shutting the door quietly.

-

Andromeda felt very out of place as she waited for Ted at the street corner. She had worn the best outfit she had that would cause less attention to her, but she still felt very awkward while she watched many young Muggle women and girls walked the side streets in their short tight skirts, high boots, and brightly or neutral colored shirts and dresses. Seeing this reminded her a lot of the dressrobes Sheryl had been wearing and had told her were influenced off this new Muggle style.

She turned to her left not noticing the tall dirty blond sixteen-year-old male waving his hand. "Andi! Over here!" Andromeda smiled and stepped into the street, she jumped back onto the curb as a small car honked at her. "You know what! I will just come to you!" yelled Ted again as he waited for the light to turn red so he could walk across to greet his girlfriend.

The two kissed quickly before Ted took her hand and walked with her back across the narrow street over to where his family was patiently standing, waiting to meet this young woman whom their son and brother had told them so much about. "Mum. Dad. This is Andromeda." Ted's hand was lightly stroking her back attempting to ease her nerves. "That's Eliza my baby sister." Ted pointed to the young girl who sat against the wall of the near by brick building, "and that's Avery he's my brother, and his wife Jesse." He bent down closer to her ear and began to whisper, "She found out I was a wizard over the last Winter Holiday. I was trying to practice my charms homework before supper and she walked in on me. So its okay to talk about it in front of her but if you ever meet anyone else in my family…" He paused as if he was trying to emphasize what he had just said. "They don't know, not even my Grandparents know."

"Alright," she whispered back. "I would love to meet the rest of your family Ted." She kissed his cheek quickly.

Andromeda smiled towards the man and woman. Mrs. Tonks pulled her into a quick hug after Andromeda had shaken the hand of Mr. Tonks. She smiled again at Avery and Jesse then walked over to Eliza who was still against the wall. "Ted has told me so much about you. I am so happy to finally meet you Eliza." Eliza looked up at her and just gave a shrug before pushing off the wall and walking over to her parents. Andromeda looked at Ted like she had done something wrong.

"Alright. All right. Enough of this silliness we have a day filled with attractions." Spoke Mr. Tonks to ease the tension that was being to build between his daughter and Andromeda.

"Dad, Jesse brought along some pants and a shirt for Andromeda. Didn't want her to feel out of place after Ted told her she was from you know where," stated Avery as they walked along the streets. "She can just change in the bathroom of a Pub."

"I will have this beautiful young woman do no such thing." Blurted Mrs. Tonks, "We will just have to go back to the hotel and let her change there." Andromeda noted that Ted's mother reminded her a lot of her Aunt expect much nicer and more cheerful to be around when she ordered her family to do something. "An-drom-eda dear Ted told us you were beautiful but I think he was just being modest your are a breath taking young girl."

Andromeda continued walking but she could feel her face begin to flush. She had been complemented before but she felt like that was too much. "It's Andi Mrs. Tonks. That's what everyone calls me." She trailed off too mesmerized by the sights before her. How could her family belittle such a wondrous place as this, the tall buildings, the large streets, the way that the Muggles went about their days without the use of magic fascinated her.

--

"That was the first time you ever saw the Muggle World?" interrupted Nymphadora. "What did you do? What did you on your first day there!"

Andromeda stroked the short silky hair of her daughter before she lightly touched her cheek. "If you would just listen I could continue." Nymphadora nodded shutting her mouth.

--

Andromeda sat in the large metal device Muggles called a bus. She was terrified, Her left hand held tight to Ted's right turning his knuckles a pale peach. Her right hand gripped tightly to the seat cushion. She was in a pair of tight indigo washed jeans and a soft silk shirt with varied shapes in different shades of blue to complement and contrast the jeans she wore. "Where are we going?"

Ted looked down into her eyes. "You aren't for what that Voldermort guy is talking about are you?"

She looked at him slightly confused not understanding why he would change the subject so suddenly on her but she answered just the same. "No of course not. Why would I be?" She looked at him realizing finally what he was getting at. "Is this because I'm a Pureblood…" she whispered. "Because if that's the case I can not believe you would assume such a thing."

"No well I wasn't meaning…" Ted tried to answer back mumbling. "Rex said that your sister was spotted with a few others in Diagon Alley harassing some Muggle-born parents that's all." He paused again. "He was over at my house. Eliza over heard and started asking me questions because he said 'Andi's sister was spotted with the group.' That's why she acting funny." He gripped her hand this time and looked at her. "I know your not like Bellatrix and you would never try to be. She was just worried because she had never met you. So she suggested you come with us today rather than when I originally wanted you come visit."

Andromeda looked at him confused. "Why today? Ted what are you not telling me?" The bus pulled into a grassy null. Outside her window she could see large cement barracks it looked a lot like the design of Azkaban only it was on a large secluded open field. She could see many small portable homes lined together behind the large iron gates. "Ted what is this place?"

"It's a Concentration Camp." He rose from his seat with the others waiting to let a few others out then Andromeda before walked to the bus' door. He walked the concrete path holding her hand letting her stay back and view the sight before her. "I learned about them at Grammar School before I got my letter. This is what a Muggle man did when he thought a group of people who he existed with were inferior and did not need to live in this world any longer. Jesse's grandfather died here."

-

The walk through was quiet. None of the viewers spoke to one another each was off in their own world as they walked through the rooms of the concrete barracks. Andromeda quietly watched as Ted's brother and his wife walked together reading wall signs. There had been something called a 'Film' in a room where it informed the Muggles who were visiting about what had happened in this place. "What was this called again?" asked Andromeda in a whisper to Ted trying not to call attention to her.

She and Ted looked into a room where there were lines of wooden bunk beds. "This was a part of a large Muggle war called World War II. This war started with silly things like flyers." He was referring to the ridicules sheet of parchment Bellatrix had been caring around with her for days. "Of course there were other much more important reasons like Germany's Economy was suffering and this man Hitler said he would help bring them from the gutter, but power got him, and this is one of the results of this power he gained."

The two of them had finally gone through all of the barracks they were allowed to view when Andromeda sat on one of the cold benches. "Can we go back to the display of items? I never was able to see it properly."

"Of course," stated Ted. He took hold of Andromeda's hand and helped her back up. "Mum. Andi and I are going back to the item display then I think we will head back for the bus, all right?" His mother nodded to them as she continued to read the names of those who had lost loved ones.

Finally once Andromeda and Ted had reached the beginning of the tour she stood quiet observing and reading the small signs that were against the glass.

Suddenly tears began to fall dampening her cheeks. "How could someone do such a thing… all those Mu… people…" she caught herself in time as a elderly couple walked past the two of them. "Those children…" she stopped herself from speaking and just pictured the walking skeletons of men, women, and children. The dead bodies of those killed, the pits of fire, and the Nazi soldiers from the 'film' all flashed inside her mind so she kept her eyes shut in hopes that no more tears would fall. The idea that she could feel so much pain for a group of people she had been taught to despise scared her.

-

The door shut quietly and the footsteps were soft.

There was a cold feeling in the air. They must have returned to the summer home early. When ever her parents, Aunt, and Uncle were present there always seemed to be a burst of cold that imitated. "There you are!" growled the high-pitched voice of Aunt Walburga. "Really, Cygnus you need to keep a better eye on this one. Leaving when not instructed she can, at least Sirius will never go as far as that. Once he is finished with school he will know where his place in this world stands and the thought of him being in Gryffindor will be a mere horrible memory of his past." Andromeda could see her cousin Sirius and sister Narcissa quietly sitting on one of the sofa's in the living room. They must have been listening to the wireless cuddled up together by the fire before they had been so rudely interrupted by their parents. "Look at her. She is filthy. What have you been doing to make yourself so filthy Andromeda?"

Andromeda opened her mouth to answer but there was not a sound. She stood there opened mouthed how was she going to explain herself. "She went to visit Sheryl." It was Narcissa. "She thought you would be gone to the end of the week. We all did. So she thought she would visit her friends." Andromeda looked from her Aunt over to her Mother and Father.

"Is that true Andromeda?" asked her Father.

"Of course." She looked over at Narcissa. "Why would the two of us ever lie to you Father?" She lied as she continued to gaze into Narcissa's eyes wondering when she would cave and speak the truth to their father.

TBC

---

_A/N: I am not sure of the actual date any Concentration Camp was set as a site you could visit but I think it helps create a dynamic of confusion with Andromeda._

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and some situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended._

_A/N: This chapter has some more mature themes suggested._

_After this chapter just two more chapters to go tell me what you think I would really love to know._

* * *

**Title: My Love for You is Everlasting  
**  
**Summery**: A plot gone awry, was Andromeda really meant to be with Ted or did fate intervene? This is a story about the Black Sisters.

**Chapter 8 – Choices**

* * *

The year had passed by like any year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The snow was still falling heavily even though the spring months were approaching on the students. Andromeda had heard whispers about both her sister and cousin during the months. None of the rumors ever linked the two together. That was the one thing she had to admire about the two of them, if there was a secret that needed to be kept especially when it consisted of the two of them they kept it hush. That her, the only one who had seen them before school hand in hand, wondered if they were still together.

After meeting the Tonks family she herself had many questions she was asking, to no one but her self, but nonetheless they were still questions that she found to be much more profound than those she would ask out loud to her father. The sightings of Bellatrix had subsided as well but only because it was her last year at Hogwarts. "I am only staying for the sake of Mother and Father. If I were to leave the school I might as well just be leaving the Black Family." Was what Bellatrix had stated to her sisters and cousins over the winter holidays this year?

None of that mattered now. All that mattered was the in-depth conversation she was going to be having with her best friend.

She knocked the raven doorknocker.

"What is the difference a new knut and a old sickle?"

"Wow… you really do need new questions," stated the voice of a girl. She put some of the long wavy chestnut colored curls behind her ear.

"Just answer the question dear," spoke the doorknocker.

"Twenty-eight knuts." She answered. The door swung open and she made her way into the Ravenclaw Dormitory.

-

Two figures sat in conversation they were hidden inside the royal blue and bronze drapes of one of the four-poster beds inside the girls' dormitory of Ravenclaw. "So wait… wait… wait just a minute! How have the two of you found time to be together to do that! Nonetheless where have you found a place that you will not be caught!" said Sheryl. She was in a pair of silk striped blue and bronze pajama pants and blue sleeping top. "I mean I understand you two going at it that one time over the summer. I still cannot believe Ted spent all that money that Wizarding Hotel for the two of you so you could 'spend time with one another till you had to go back so you wouldn't be caught by your parents,'" she smiled. "I think its romantic, Rex thinks it's annoying because he has to surpass Ted's thinking," Sheryl snickered.

Andromeda sat on the end of the bed legs crossed looking back at her friend. She had closed the curtains and had caste a silencing charm so that the two of them could talk in private while her roommates walked in and out of the room. She was still in her Slytherin Uniform. "Your horrible you know that. I have no idea what half of that was you just said," she giggled. "You need to slow down and not talk in that American slang, and Ted did not intentionally reserve that room so that we would sleep together. Really is that all you think about now." Andromeda couldn't help but smile, she never thought she could become that serious with someone at least while at Hogwarts to have felt ready for what she and Ted had done when she went visit him last summer. "Well I don't know if I should tell you where we go because you and Rex will just go there and ruin its secrecy for us."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Sheryl gave Andromeda a glowing smile, but suddenly became more serious. "What will you two do? I mean this romance you both have going."

There was what seemed to be a very long moment of silence. "I haven't thought about it because I know what I am going to have to tell him." Andromeda sighed. "Can we drop this please, it is still too soon to think about that."

--

Andromeda quit speaking as she felt Nymphadora turn in her lap her small hand draping over the side of the couch. She ran her hand along her daughter's back and lightly down her arm that lay next to her body in the cushions. She looked up at her sister as if it was time for them to end their quiet chat, and she began to move Nymphadora's body. "No Mummy. I'm not sleepy yet." Nymphadora yawned slightly. "I want to hear more about you, Daddy, Auntie Sheryl, Aunt Cissy, and Cousin Sirius." She stated drowsily.

"You really thought about ending your relationship?" asked Narcissa.

"Of course." Andromeda continued to run her nails lightly over her daughter's bare skin. "What was I supposed to do? I was in love with him, and cared about him to much to ever have him go through the hell of the Black family."

--

It was the day before their trip to platform 9 ¾ the sun shone brightly as two of the Black sisters sat out away from the frantic planning of their mother and sister. Bellatrix was to be married in the coming year to Rodolophus Lestrange. Neither Andromeda nor Narcissa cared that Bellatrix was to be married, they were happy for her of course even she deserved to be happy, but they really did not care about the color of the dresses or flowers.

"Do you think Sirius has changed this summer?" asked Narcissa suddenly looking up from one of her romance novels.

Andromeda set down the letter that she had just been handed by their house elf, Bête, earlier. "I don't know suppose he has, but he has always been like that hasn't he? Constantly changing never being able to sit still," she saw the look of horror beginning to engulf her sister's face. "Oh you see him at school. One minute he is perfectly sane the next minute he is being drug away by his tie to detention. I really don't see how that Remus Lupin can handle being around him so much. You can at least get him to shut up." She laughed.

Narcissa sighed. "I suppose your right. I just… I hope nothing happens he keeps talking about letting his mother get a taste of her own medicine." Both of them paused a moment the image of Sirius doing something to their Aunt that would rival anything she had ever done to him bring fear and amusement to their eyes.

"He is his own person. Whatever he chooses to do is up to him no one else." Andromeda took the letter it was written in Sheryl's handwriting. Inside was a small letter talking about what classes she had decided to take and wondering what classes they would be together in for their last year. Some off the topic remarks about what she and Rex had done over the summer. Then behind piece of folded parchment was another enclosed, it was not aggressed to her or Sheryl it only had Sheryl's address, but Andromeda knew who it was from. It was how they communicated to one another after she had mentioned to him that that her father was the first to handle the mail every day.

He addressed it formally something he normally would have never done. She noted he must have been deep in thought.

"Andromeda-

I received your letter. I only wish it had come to me on the day you had sent it rather than it going to Sheryl first. I know she did not open it, but what you had to say… I just wish I had been able to read it without anticipation. I know that I will never be able to understand your logic let alone understand why you were taught such things from childhood. What I do know is that I love you, and I want this to work for as long as it can even after we are finished at Hogwarts.

-Ted"

She stared at the letter. He didn't say all he wanted and she knew it. He was waiting to tell her the rest when they were able to see one another at school. Andromeda felt sick to her stomach, she wasn't so sure about going back to school now.

TBC

---

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Give your feedback please?


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and some situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended._

_A/N: Again a little more suggestive. Warning some parts could get cheesy lol._

_After this chapter just one more to, go tell me what you think I would really love to know._

* * *

**Title: My Love for You is Everlasting  
**  
**Summery**: A plot gone awry was Andromeda really meant to be with Ted or did fate intervene? This is a story about the Black Sisters. 

**Chapter 9 – Repercussions **

* * *

A Hufflepuff seventh year and a Slytherin seventh year sat on opposite sides of the Hogwarts Express compartment. They stared at one another. Both of them had told their friends to only give them twenty minutes, and it had already been ten minutes of silence. The Hufflepuff was now even taller than when the two had started seeing one another, he had filled out his features even more and his unshaven face made it impossible for the Slytherin girl to process her thoughts when all she wanted to do was kiss him. She like him had also grown over the summer her curves were much more shapely, her chestnut hair hung over her back and face in wavy curls as she sat legs crossed staring at him without her usual glasses brimming her nose so that her beautiful dark smoky blue eyes could finally be seen. Like her he was having a hard time keeping a straight face for the talk that both here alone in this compartment for. 

The silence was finally broken. "Why," was all Ted could say?

"I told you," was all Andromeda could answer back.

Ted ran his hand through is dirty blond hair. "All this year and half was a waist then?"

Andromeda could see that Ted was holding back what he really wanted to say and in the octave he really wanted to say it, but she tested him anyways. "I told you in the letter."

"In a letter, Andromeda, a letter," he strained his next words, "You didn't have the decency to tell me this in person." He placed his leg on his knee, his small attempt to movement because there was not enough room for him to pace.

"Well, the last time I went to see you I was caught by parents, and I would like to stay in their good graces." She stated trying to show no emotion. Could he not see that she was doing this for him?

"I love you Andi." Was all that came from his lips.

"Then stop loving me!" she said with a slight yell. "Stop loving me, stop loving everything about me! It will be better for you."

"How do you know what is better for me?" growled Ted back.

"Because I just do!" The door slid open Sheryl and Rex walked back in.

"People can hear you two all the way down the train." Rex stated sitting next to Ted.

"Andi you know I can't do that." Ted looked at her voice at a normal level.

Andromeda did not answer back. She rose from her seat and turned fumbling with her small back that was over head. "I am going to go see how Maxine is doing. I will see you at the castle," she said looking at Sheryl. She opened the sliding door shutting it quietly behind her.

--

The weight in Andromeda's lap had shifted as her daughter shot straight up. Nymphadora looked her straight in the eye agape. She could not tell what emotion was running through her daughter's mind till she began to see the mousy brown short hair begin to turn a vibrant shade of red. "How could you do that to Daddy? He loves you!"

Narcissa could not help but giggle. She covered her mouth quickly to muffle the sound so that her older sister would not give her the eye.

"I know sweet-heart I know." Her eyes roamed the room till she caught the sight of light coming from a large crack between her husband's office door and the hallway. She smiled then finally looked back at her daughter. "If I didn't realize how stupid I had been do you think you would be here?"

Nymphadora pondered that for a moment. Her hair went from blazing red to a pale bubblegum pink then quickly back to mousy brown. "Okay, but it was still mean." She laid her head back onto her mother's lap. This time her arm that had draped the side of the couch was wrapped snuggly around her mother's waist in a hug.

Andromeda could see the shock in her sister's face as she witness her young niece's appearance change like a mood stone. "She is a Metamorphmagus." She ran a hand through Nymphadora's hair.

"What, but how? There is no Black was ever able to do that," asked Narcissa very curious.

"We think it is somewhere in Ted's Family, but since he never has found a need to look through his family tree to see who was the last witch or wizard, we have not looked any further."

--

The library was quiet. Three seventh year girls sat at a faraway corner two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw. Each had a large array of textbooks in front of them varying from multiple volumes of advanced Potions, advanced Charms, Runes, Herbology, Arithmancy, and The History and Life of the Muggle World, which Sheryl was deeply engrossed in. She began to turn the page. "Why do you read that silly scribble? It is useless you know," said Maxine as she looked up from her Charms essay. Sheryl ignored her and just continued to read till she turned her head to exam the moving art work of men and women who mimicked the many deaths given to those assumed to be witches in the Salem Witch Trials. "Oh I see. You just took the class so you could boast about your connection to those trials."

Andromeda now looked up from her large Arithmancy book. Sheryl and Maxine always bickered like this, and they would make up for their actions in the next few days or even minutes. Nevertheless lately Sheryl had only been forgiving Maxine because she knew she was not thinking for herself, and was only listening to the views those Extremist Pure-Blood children to the Extremist Pure-Blood parents that had been speaking to her parents, as well as only to keep the peace between the three friends. "No. I am taking this class so that I can learn the other view. The only way you can logically learn from your mistakes is to learn about what happened to make the other side view the way they did." Sheryl shut the book and looked up at Maxine. "But then again you wouldn't understand now would you? You're just as gullible and daft as your mother believing all that 'silly scribble.' Found in the paper and on the streets." She retorted in a mock tone. "We all came from the same being. We just happen to be able to use magic and they can't. I would love to see you try and work what Muggles' call a Data Processer. They would just laugh at you the way you would laugh at them for not being able to levitate a silly feather."

"Well I never!" Maxine rose grabbing the large Charms book. She then looked over at Andromeda. "Well?"

"I am not becoming a part of this. I need to work on this homework Maxine. I can listen to you rant before bed." Andromeda never looked up from her book just continued to take notes on her parchment.

The chair hit the wooden ledge of the table hard, only Andromeda and Sheryl left.

The two worked in quiet when suddenly a familiar voice in a chatty group of students could be heard. Andromeda looked up from her book making eye contact with Ted. He was sitting across the way with a group of Hufflepuffs. The girls were whispering while the two other guys laughed at the girls statements. Ted was commenting every so often, but he often trailed off as he made eye contact and just stared back at Andromeda.

"You're miserable without him you know." Sheryl said opening her book on Ancient ruins. "Both of you are miserable."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked back down into her book. "Rex has said 'he lies to all the Hufflepuffs so that Andromeda will not receive any unwanted attention.'" She sighed looking at Andromeda. "He has come up to me asking about you as well. You two need to at least talk before the winter holidays. So you are on better terms with one another, if anything."

"He asked you about me?" Andromeda's gaze wondered back over to Ted.

-

"Okay. I'm here what did you want to talk about." Andromeda asked sitting with Ted under the old docks of the lake. She had on a knit cap and scarf. "Why did you choose to meet here it's so cold."

"Well it's where we would always go I figured we could talk without prying eyes," Ted answered back. "How have you been since school started?" He was nervously running his hand through his blond hair.

"All right, but N.E.W.T.S. haven't started yet." She laughed a bit biting at her lower lip, "Yourself?"

Ted looked at her his hand close to hers as they sat on the sandbank under the docks. "Same. Quiddich has been tough, but that's not new."

The two sat in silence listening to the calm water.

"Andi, are you as unhappy as I am?" Ted asked suddenly. He ran his hand through his hair again.

"Yes. I thought I was doing what was best. My family wouldn't understand, and what my Aunt could do to you and your family for even allowing the two of to be together scares me."

"Andromeda whatever happens will happen, but I will not be able to go another day knowing that you have the ability to be with someone other than me."

She said nothing. Her body acted on its own accord and she began to kiss Ted feverishly her body lying atop his. Ted opened his mouth to speak only to be silenced with another kiss. "Would you just enjoy this moment please." She smiled.

-

The shrieks could be heard from every shut door to every corner of the 12 Grimmauld Place. "You put your things way this instance!" shrilled the high pitched voice of Aunt Walburga. "It's all that James Potter's fault! He has polluted your mind with those ridicules Mudblood rights!"

"Leave James and his family out of this! This has nothing to do with them! I am just sick and tired of having to put up with this family! If you want me to join the Deatheaters like Bellatrix so bad why don't you just join them yourself! You would fit just fine!"

Andromeda and Narcissa sat quietly in the sitting room surrounded by the Black family tapestry drinking tea and eating pastries. These fights had become so regular that to have another one during the winter holiday didn't seem any different than the many that had happened during the summer. Nonetheless there was something different this time and Andromeda could not put her finger on what it was nor did she want to try and find out in fear that the anger her aunt was placing on her cousin would come over to her.

Sirius stormed into the sitting room he hit Narcissa's shoulder roughly as he tried to make his way to the door across the way.

"You get back here right now!" Walburga raged her wand in hand pointed at her son.

Sirius dropped his bag. "You know what! I don't need my things I can just find away to get new ones!" He went for the door and shook the handle. "Unlock the door Mother!"

Walburga held her wand high. "If I unlock that door you will never be allowed in this house again." She defiantly stared back at her son tempting him wondering if he would go through with his otherwise empty threats. He shook the door handle again. Andromeda and Narcissa could see the concentration on her face she was about to administer a non verbal spell onto their beloved cousin.

Suddenly there was a flash of light. Sirius however was not on the ground groaning in pain. The Black tapestry had small flame over the words Sirius Black. "Out of my house I have no son!"

The door unlocked Sirius flung it open and made his way down the long hall to the front door.

Narcissa rose hurrying after Sirius. Andromeda looked towards her family, but rose as well hurrying after her sister who was now outside looking in the direction Sirius had started walking.

"I hate you Sirius Black! From this day forth you mean nothing to me!" was all that came from Narcissa's mouth as tears ran down her porcelain cheeks.

--

The room was quiet. The two women had traveled into a subject neither liked to discuss weather it be for the same reasons or not, neither would ever know. "Do you really hate cousin Sirius?" asked Nymphadora looking over at Narcissa who sat regally in the arm chair sipping at the two women's last glass from the bottle of wine.

Narcissa said nothing. She just swirled the wine in her glass.

Andromeda laid a hand on Nymphadora cheek and rubbed it softly before motioning to her to look in her direction. "Hate is a harsh word sweetheart, but it is also the easiest way for someone to convince themselves how to feel. To avoid conflict often times," she looked over at Narcissa. "People will say they hate someone because they cannot put to words how they are really feeling."

TBC

---

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and some situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended._

_A/N: Well this story has come to an end. I have enjoyed writing this story and I hope everyone who has read this has enjoyed it as well. This chapter could be considered the most PG-13 (T) but the overall outcome I feel helps to create a good atmosphere for the topics at hand._

_I have realized this chapter could have been divided up, but I start school and wouldn't finish it when I wanted so this chapter will be a lot longer than most._

_There is a sequel in the works it won't be updated as quickly as this one seeing as I am starting school soon and will be too preoccupied with that but I will try my best in updating at a regular bases if not during my holidays. The squeal will be able to be found as a N. Tonks/Remus Lupin pairing._

* * *

**Title: My Love for You is Everlasting  
**  
**Summery**: A plot gone awry was Andromeda really meant to be with Ted or did fate intervene? This is a story about the Black Sisters. 

**Chapter 10 – The New Beginning**

* * *

The night had been oddly quiet the sound of Muggle car horns could not be heard off in the distance and the chatter of Muggle passersby were gone. The only part of Muggle London that did not seem to change was the vibrant street lights. 

Andromeda stared off into the space as she rested against the windowsill. She was in a long sleeve black silk pajama shirt. A strong hand touched her waist pulling her against its body. She laid her bed back and took a deep breath imprinting in her mind the scent so that she would not feel so lonely when sleeping in her dormitory once they were back at school.

She finally turned giving Ted a quick kiss. "I haven't been up that long don't worry about me so much." She moved away from him slowly walking over to her trunk that sat next to his in the corner. Atop it laid her school robes and the winter coat that Ted had given her from his family for Christmas. She took the shirt and skirt and walked into the bathroom. Andromeda looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't like she had lied to her parents. She did go to see Sheryl. Her plans just happened to change when Ted wanted to see her before they had to return to school. So instead of going to Hogwarts Express with Sheryl she was on her way with Ted. That was if the two of them could get dressed in time.

She walked back out handing him his nightshirt before pulling the charcoal colored sweater with her house colors over her head. "You are so bad at that." Andromeda took Ted's tie in her hands and began the motions of tying his tie only to pull him to her level for another kiss.

Ted kissed her back and took hold of her hands so that he could finish tightening his tie. "If you would stop kissing me maybe I could get it done on time." He grinned.

Andromeda swatted at him then took out her wand pointed it towards the two trunks and shrunk them to pocket size and handed him his. "If I didn't do that for you would be an even bigger slob than you are already."

He opened the suite door for her and they made their way for the Hogwarts Express.

-

Andromeda sat quietly taking notes alongside Sheryl and Maxine as Professor Slughorn continued to lecture their class before they were too begin their attempts to concocting any of the three potions Blood Replenishing Potion, Draught of Living Death, or Euphoria. The girls had set out their ingredients by their caldrons both Sheryl and Maxine had decided to work with Euphoria were as Andromeda had chosen the Blood Replenishing Potion for a challenge.

"Do you smell that?" asked Andromeda in a whisper. She held her hand over her mouth in attempts to hide the gagging reflex she just convulsed a few times.

"What, none of your ingredients smell?" whispered back Maxine. "All I smell is the peppermint sprigs Professor Slughorn just gave us."

"That must be it." Andromeda said gagging again before raising her hand. "Professor?" She gagged. "Professor may I be excused for the restroom? I don't feel so well." Slughorn nodded his head, and she rose from her seat and hurried down the aisle through door and into the girl's dungeon bathroom.

She pushed open stall door and fell to her knees, she flung her face forward and held onto the toilet bowl for dear life as she began to hurl into its opening.

Sitting up taking a breath she felt a hand put her discarded hair behind her ears while another rubbed her back. She turned her head and could see Sheryl beside her. "Are you all right Andi? You have been in here for almost ten minutes."

"Has it really been that long?" Andromeda asked before moving her face back to the toilet and throwing up again. "Where is Maxine?" echoed her voice as she spoke into the porcelain bowl.

Sheryl's knees clicked as she bent down to Andromeda's level still rubbing her back. "She is still in class. If both of us left I think Professor Slughorn would have started to wonder." She ran her palm up and down her back. "Are you alright? Did you eat anything funny?"

"I have no idea. I have been craving some crazy things lately, but I always do when my time of the month is close. So maybe I did eat something weird. I really don't know." She breathed. "I think its passed." She rose slowly with the help of Sheryl.

"You don't look sick." Sheryl looked her up and down to make sure she hadn't turned a weird color or had an allergic reaction to any ingredients being used in Potions.

Andromeda stretched her legs quickly and walked over to the sinks and washed her face. "I think I will just skip Arthmincy and stay in bed. I do feel a little light headed and we are close to the Slytherin Dormitory so I might as well."

-

Weeks had passed by now, and Andromeda had passed the point of worry and was in silent hysterics. She had not had her period for eight weeks. At first she thought it was stress related because she did have three essays and four tests all in the same week, but that week has passed and still no cramps came. So during the second visit to Hogsmeade she picked up the ingredients for a at home potions test. It had made an undefined color and she was too worried that the nurse in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing would inform Headmaster Dumbledore about her predicament meaning it would somehow get back to her parents and she did not need that. She needed to find time to visit the doctor in Hogsmeade.

-

The waiting room for the Hogsmeade doctor was quiet. Many plants surrounded those who sat quietly waiting on their turn. She crossed her legs for the four times twitching her foot. She had worn the one outfit she thought would give her less attention so she could avoid unnecessary questions about if she attended Hogwarts.

"Ms. Smith? The doctor will see you now."

Andromeda rose quickly and walked into the back room. A woman sat on a stool and motioned for her to sit down on the bed beside her. "It says you are worried you might be pregnant?"

"Well, no… maybe I don't know if I should be worried or not." She stammered feeling like Sheryl when she spoke. "I took an at home potion, but it came up undefined. And I really, really need to know if I am pregnant or not."

The doctor smiled and began to rummage through tools. "Okay then. This should only take a few minutes." She took hold of Andromeda's hand pricking her finger then adding the drops of blood to the silver caldron over the corner that had been started once they read her reasons for coming. "Now dear were you on anything or was your partner using any spells to prevent this from happening?"

Andromeda sat for a moment sucking on her finger. "I use the potion. I had the very night this would have happened as well. It had not changed to the mossy green so I thought it was okay to drink."

The woman nodded as she stirred the potion once every thirty seconds. "There have been some cases where the potion will not work but show that it is fine." She smiled as she saw Andromeda's horrified look. "It has to do with ingredients mainly or time that it was prepared." She stopped stirring and watched a faint pail purple puff of smoke appear.

Andromeda looked at the caldron hoping it would yell out to her that it was negative that all he worry just added to stress making her period subside longer.

"My dear, you are going to have a baby."

-

"A baby?" Andromeda spoke aloud to herself as she walked through the halls of Hogwarts. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she walked right past Sheryl, Rex, and Ted who had all come back from Hogsmeade only moments before her.

"Hey, hey!" The two girls bonked heads. "Ow!" Sheryl rubbed her forhead. "Where have you been? I thought you were staying in bed? Why are you out? Why didn't you come with us for a drink? Andi what has been going on with you lately seriously!"

Andromeda rubbed her forhead. "If you wouldn't run into me we wouldn't be hurt. I have been doing something. I was staying in bed. I needed some air. Because you know I don't like butter beer or fire whiskey. And I don't need to tell you what's been going on because it's none of your business!" she growled walking on. "Oh, great now the mood swings start," she said under her breath.

"Andi! You get back here right now!" she could hear Sheryl fallowing her. She desperately wanted to tell her what she had just found out, but not here it wasn't private and she needed to tell Ted first. He did deserve to know before anyone else was to find out.

She stopped and turned around for Sheryl.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to spat at you. It's just a lot has happened." She watched her friend begin to open her mouth. "No I can't talk about it at least not right now. Once I have spoken to who needs to know first I will tell you I promise."

Sheryl just nodded.

-

Two figures walked hand and hand in the grass towards the lake. They were quiet just enjoying one another's company. The young man looked towards his companion and smiled. "What is silent treatment all about? I thought you had something important to tell me?"

"Yes I do, but I think you should sit down when I tell you," Andromeda answered.

"This isn't about some test we have to take that I was never informed of is it?"

"No." She laughed, before sitting on one of the nearby rocks. "Ted? Have you thought about what you are going to be doing once you finish Hogwarts?"

Ted shrugged. "I don't know something with math? I like Arthmincy a lot." He looked at her. "You aren't breaking up with me again are you? Because I can only take that two more times before I finally just give up."

Andromeda smiled. "No… I'm not breaking up with you…" She bit her lip. "Ted…"

He sat next to her taking her in his arms. "What's bothering you Andi? It can't be that hard to say can it?"

"No it's just words, but these words could change us… our lives… our relationship…" She looked at him and watched as he took her hands. "Ted… I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"Your? We are going? You have a?" Ted stammered never able to say either word. "How long have you known?"

"A two weeks," she bit her lip. "But, it has been a little over two months." Andromeda looked at him her eyes beginning to fill with tears she was not sure if they were happy or sad tears. The only way to know was to ask him a question that she wished could wait. "Do you want me to keep the baby?"

Ted squeezed her hands then whipped away her tears so that he would not be urged to create his own. "We'll find a way to have this baby, but I don't think it's a good idea for us to talk about it now." He paused then continued quickly, "If we think about it now and you don't get prefect marks on all your N.E.W.T.S. you will just blame it on the fact that we were to happy for this baby."

"Am I really that bad?" she looked at him.

"Well at least if we wait to talk about it till after school we won't have to worry about how we are going to tell our parents." He grinned. "You're really… we're really going to have a baby?" Andromeda nodded now smiling. He couldn't help but grin too.

On their way back up to the castle everything changed neither cared to keep their secret anymore. No one mattered to them but the other and this baby. Ted's arm was draped protectively over Andromeda's shoulders before turning to her and kissing her in the great hall.

-

"That's so exciting! Well I mean that you and Ted are having a baby not that your pregnant while still at Hogwarts. Who else knows?" asked Sheryl as they sat on her bed disguising by a silence charm.

"Just you and Ted," Andromeda was beaming. "You don't know think it shows do you?"

"That you're happy for once this year?" Sheryl laughed. "No. Although you are eating a bit weird but I don't think people are paying any attention to that."

--

There was no movement from Nymphadora. She had finally fallen asleep. The two women looked at one another wondering yet again if they needed to stop their chat, but Andromeda just continued to run her hand through her daughter's hair twirling it around her fingers every so often.

--

The great hall was active as it always was, however since the beginning of this term two people who had been very close had drifted very far apart. Narcissa sat with her group of friends chatting about boys. Many of them had their suitors set up for them or had over the winter holiday spoken to their parents and their boyfriends parents and had finally been given the blessing to marry once school was over. Narcissa on the other had had just started dating. Her exclusive secret was over giving her, the opportunity to flaunt these new relationships in his face.

She looked away from her group of friends and over towards the Gryffindor table. She made eye contact with him and began to answer her friend in a much louder tone. "Oh no, Lucius asked if we could spend the whole day together during my next Hogsmeade visit." She smiled her eyes glinting as she stared at Sirius who was sitting James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Lilly Potter. There was another boy with him but she didn't know who it was nor did she care.

The girls giggled together. "I can't believe you're dating Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa you are always so lucky," stated the girl with short black hair.

The giggling conversation continued on till finally it was dessert. Narcissa had taken a bite of the angel food cake she had chose when she spit out into the face of a fellow Slytherin boy. She ignored his angry face and began to lift of another bite when she overheard it again.

"Yeah that's what I hear. She skips out on classes and is seen coming from the bathroom a whole lot, and I overheard some Hufflepuff girls." It was Sirius. He gave Narcissa the same smirk she had given him only minutes ago while he was eating his turkey leg. "I overheard these Hufflepuffs talking about how she and he are openly making out in corridors and everything."

Narcissa was so shocked that she only caught the question about what she would be wearing as it was just finished. "Oh um… I don't know I was thinking of this low cut dress I have since it is warm now." She eyed Sirius and spoke louder. "He enjoys showing me off." She giggled with the girls.

She watched as James Potter laughed with her cousin about this revolting predicament that had started between her older sister and a man she had though her sister had broken up with over the summer. "Yeah, but I know those girls are just jealous." He looked at Narcissa again, only this time it seemed as though he was talking to her and no one else. "Because they weren't the one he knocked up."

"Sirius, your horrible stop spreading this ridicules rumor," Lilly spat at him rolling her eyes and eating her pudding.

There was a loud clank. Narcissa rose from her seat and quickly walked down the table. She could still hear Sirius and his friends talking. "What is up with her?"

"I have no idea." Sirius laughed back in almost an evil tone.

-

Narcissa pulled Maxine along the corridors harshly. "Cissy, would you slow down what is this all about you just yank me out of my seat." The two stopped.

"Have you heard any weird rumors about Andi?"

"No. Why? What's wrong Narcissa?"

"Nothing, well I hope it's nothing." Narcissa started. "Look. I overheard a conversation that those filthy Gryffidors were having. They said something about Andi being pregnant."

"What?" Maxine yelled before Narcissa covered her mouth with her hand. "What. You can't be serious. You don't believe that do you?"

"No of course not, but I can't have rumors like that going around after everything that spread about Sirius being disowned." She paused and began to pace, then stopped. "You talk to her! See if she knows anything about it and is trying to stop it from happening. She broke up with that Ted before the school year started. This can't be true."

"Alright, All right I will talk to her, but I think your just being paranoid. Andi isn't stupid. She wouldn't ruin herself or her life by becoming pregnant by a Mudblood." Maxine said before walking off.

-

She turned clockwise in front of her full length mirror she was in her bra and panties. She ran her hands along her stomach and sighed. At least she just looked like she was gaining weight the fact that she was pregnant could not be seen unless any of her roommates saw her without her clothes on.

"Andi are you in here?" it was Maxine's voice.

Andromeda lunged for her white button up shirt but it was too late. She held it in her hands as her friend stared at her eyes wide and mouth open.

"It… it… it is true! You have that an abomination growing inside you!" Maxine growled. Andromeda had never seen her so angry, but it was like Maxine to be angry over something that she had no right to be angry over. "You have to get rid of it. You don't want to be the mother of a mutt!"

Andromeda quickly put on her shirt to help her vulnerability. "How dare you even say such a thing? This is none of your concern! What I choose to do with my life is my choice and my choice alone!"

-

They had both been sent home for the weekend. The days had been drawn out and very quiet. Narcissa was annoyed, she had missed her date with Lucius, but her mother promised they would make up for it sometime soon. It was Andromeda who was worried. Both their parents had been acting rather odd. Her mother barely spoke to her while her father would begin to speak trail off then go into his off for the rest of the night. Something was defiantly wrong in this Black household.

The drawing room was quiet Andromeda sat quietly reading her textbook. "Put your book away Andromeda we need to talk." Her father said for the umpteenth time. He cleared his throat and stood before her. "Your mother and I have talked." Andromeda looked at him confused. "Your mother and I have talked and we are will to put this whole incident aside and never speak of it again."

"Incident? What are you talking about? Father what is going on?" Andromeda asked worry in her voice.

"Your mother and I have spoken. We are willing to let go of the fact that you let tainted blood cloud your mind." He paused, and Andromeda turned her head. She saw her mother walk into the room she was holding one of their crystal glasses in her hand, and in it was something black and bubbling. "If you get rid of it now, we will look past this and never speak of it again. You will find someone of your stature and have a family with him." Her father started again.

"I am not drinking that!" she yelled standing so that she was at eye level with her father. "You think just getting rid of it would make it go away! I would know! I would know what you made me do! I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" Her father grabbed her shoulders and slapped her across the face. She just looked at him then pushed past both her parents before she was in the kitchen. She looked around there was no floo powder by the fireplace. She took a deep breath so that she could clear her mind.

There was a pop and she was gone.

-

She knocked the knocker, ignoring the question being yelled at her from the raven. "I don't want to answer your ridicules question! I want to speak with my friend!" Andromeda pounded on the door now she was desperate it was late and she did not want to step back into the room she was forced to sleep in while at school. "Please I am begging you just let me in!" The door opened and Andromeda fell into her friend's arms making both of them land hard onto the stone floor. She cried unable to stop. "They were going to have me… I couldn't I just couldn't…" Andromeda continued to cry as Sheryl just held her close till she calmed down.

--

The clank of empty wine glasses could be heard as Andromeda and Narcissa set them on the coffee table. They stared at one another nothing else to say. "I should go." Narcissa rose taking the glass from the table and handing it to Andromeda. "It's getting late."

There were no hugs, no promises of other visits, just good-byes. Only this time the good-byes were better received and would be taken to heart in a happier manner than they were seven years ago. The two women just looked at one another as the Narcissa raised her hood. Ted held the sleeping Nymphadora in her arms while Andromeda stood next to him she blinked and her sister was gone.

-

Andromeda sat on the edge of Nymphadora's bed. She watched the rise and fall of her back as she calmly dreamed. She rose from the bed and walked over to the door frame gazing at her daughter one last time.

She had no ill thoughts towards her cousin. He was annoying, would constantly state that he was better off alone and with no one to care for, but Sirius always seemed to find a way to have someone walk along beside him down his path so he would not feel so lonely.

Andromeda turned off the lights, closed the door so that there was only a crack, and made her way down the hall to her room so that she too could go to sleep.

THE END

---

I hope you enjoyed the story, and please Review so you can tell me what you think I would really enjoy the feedback.

_A/N: Finally posted up the sequel. "A Formidable Circumstance" found in N.Tonks/Remus Lupin T rating._


End file.
